


Urges

by TeaCakes03



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Ed is like slightly mentioned at the end, Fingering, M/M, Sex, and I made this instead of sleeping, and doesn’t have much description, it’s kinda rushed, like no joke, so like idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCakes03/pseuds/TeaCakes03
Summary: Crane wasn’t a very.... sexual man sort to say. But he did have very rare spurs of tension at random times. And there was always one person he could go to without having to worry about them asking too many questions.Jervis was the perfect person to go to. They were both close to each other and spent more time with one another than any other of the rouges. Even outside of missions they would occasionally converse for fun because both were quite interested in the other. It helped both them get through they years and molded their bond of trust. So when Crane did have his sudden urges he didn’t have to worry bout Tetch telling anyone because he knew the little rhymer could keep his mouth away from open ears.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO!¡ I stayed up all night watching some Gotham and then realized I love Jervis and Jonathan together. Did a shit ton of research trying to find content and it’s ... mm not easy. So around like 6am I said and I quote “fuck it I’m makin my own” and made this POS!¡ but it satisfies me so. Oh this is my first official fic like ever so that also why it’s sloppy. Plus I was like tired and hungry so my mind began to drift from what I was writing so sorry if stuff seems weird. Any who read if ya want!¡

Crane wasn’t a very.... sexual man sort to say. But he did have very rare spurs of tension at random times. And there was always one person he could go to without having to worry about them asking too many questions. 

Jervis was the perfect person to go to. They were both close to each other and spent more time with one another than any other of the rouges. Even outside of missions they would occasionally converse for fun because both were quite interested in the other. It helped both them get through they years and molded their bond of trust. So when Crane did have his sudden urges he didn’t have to worry bout Tetch telling anyone because he knew the little rhymer could keep his mouth away from open ears. 

And if Tetch was to tell the truth he found it almost endearing when Crane asked for him. 

...............

Jonathan didn’t think he would get the bubbling heat in his groin whilst sitting in his chair reading a book but meh. So he got up found the small top hatted man and dragged him to his room. Of course, Tetch didn’t know what was happening when he was pulled from his mindless doodling at the table but he knew something was up when Crane locked the door. 

“Dear, Jonathan? What’s wrong? Something troubles you?” Tetch questioned 

Crane thought for the right way to say this but could grasp the proper words. 

“I think I’m horny..” 

“Uh... alright.” 

Jervis stood in place for a moment before smiling, then giggling. This made Crane slightly uncomfortable. 

“Okay. My friend I will help you. Just tell me what you’d like me to do and I can do it?” Jervis pitches. 

Jonathan smiles a little at Jervis understanding.  
“Thank you.” 

...............

Tetch was on his knees, Jonathan’s cock in mouth slowly bobbing his head along the shaft. His hands massaged the legs of the man above him. 

Crane sighed every now and then as he rested his hand on Tetchs head, not pushing just resting. 

Jervis had let Jon’s length fall out of his mouth and began to softly pepper it with kisses and kitten licks; building Cranes tension up by every little movement. 

When Crane finally spoke it was quiet and broken.  
“Jer- please, lemme inside you. I want to feel you.” 

“Of course darling.” Jonathan groaned to the name. 

Tetch arose from his position on the floor and unbuttoned his lower garment. Proceeding to crawl onto the bed wait for Jon to join him. 

Jonathan made his way into the bed and between Jervis legs and wasted little to no time prepping Jervis. He had some lube type substance with him that he grabbed when he first felt his arousal and squirted a generous portion onto his fingers. 

He pushed a single finger in and Tetch shuddered at cold probing sensation. But once adjusted, one turned to two then two to scissoring. The sounds pouring from Tetch were almost women like. So sweet and quiet, thought Crane. Little whimpers and ghostly gasps. 

Tetch hazed up to Crane with glazed eyes, “I do believe I am sufficiently prepped for you Jonathan” 

Jonathan nodded and poured about her portion of lube onto his hand and lathered his length up before lining himself up to Tetch.  
When he pushed in Tetch gasped in great elation. 

Jonathan quivered a sigh as he placed his hands on either side a Jervis waist. He began to slowly thrust into the small man building speed within a couple of seconds. Jonathan wasn’t going fast per-say it was a steady almost loving tempo. 

Tetch was gasping and whining the whole way. One hand was grasping one of Cranes arms and the other was resting openly over his mouth to try and quiet his noises. They did have to be quiet, they didn’t exactly want everyone knowing that they would do this every once in a while. 

Crane looked down at the fine display of the hatter and leaned down to the little mans ear.  
“I want you to know you look so delicious laying here letting me have you. You are so sweet. Do you know that? To just let me have you for my own pleasure?”  
Jervis couldn’t help the loud breathy moan that slipped out but he didn’t think of covering it up. He wanted to focus on what Crane was telling him.

Jonathan experiment with his thrust till he found the magical spot that really made the little man squeal. 

Tetch didn’t know how loud he was being or how loud he was saying the mans name above him.  
“Oh my- Ah Jonathan, god- please, please, Jonathan- ah ahh” he was beginning to arch his back and squirming. Tossing his head left and right. 

Jonathan sped up the slightest and the he could feel the pooling heat pulsating in the pit of his abdomen.  
“Jervis- ugh - cum.. cum with me please.” Jonathan grabbed Tetchs ignored member and began to pump him as he thrusted into the other with more vigor. 

The slapping a skin on skin got louder with each thrust, both trying to chase their release.  
it wasn’t until Jervis moaned out to Jonathan that the two finally found their ecstasy.

The two panted and just laid their still connected. When Jonathan has pulled out he flopped next to his partner. 

A strong silence held for some time till Crane spoke.  
“Thank you, by the way. You don’t ever have to do it but you do. And I appreciate it.” 

Jervis just looked at him and smiled  
“Oh please, it’s a pleasure.” He giggles, “literally, but it’s a good reminder that we are still human with human urges.” 

Crane suppose that was true.. 

................

After a couple of minutes Crane went back to his normal quiet self and went into to his bathroom to shower. 

Tetch has gathered himself before leaving the scarecrows room. He had a small limp to him but he didn’t mind it.

Once out the door he began to walk to his room

“Had fun?...” 

Jervis spun around glare at the face of the tall figure of the notorious riddler, Ed Nygma....

**Author's Note:**

> Wow if you made it to the end then congrats you got a hard stomach because imma be hella surprised if anyone can read this mess but if ya liked the story then great I hope I satisfied your Scaredy-Hat (my ship name for the two) needs.  
> Maybe if you really liked it you could leave a kudos and a comment!¡! Might make another might actually go to sleep who knows I work in weird way ~~~~~


End file.
